Firsts
by Darbracken
Summary: When Tamakki returns from Northerend the last thing he expects is comfort from the hunter who has become his silent shadow.


Prickles of warmth spread across smooth flesh, shadows and luminance melding together as sunlight danced through the amber leaves above. The night had found them exhausted and bleak, unable to reach the confines of the beloved city of the Sindorei and so they had lain where they collapsed. In the darkness warm bodies had rolled together from separate bundles and the hunter now lay flush to his protector. Heat brought memories forth, locked deep within the chasms of his subconscious; body starting to twitch as dawn broke, the tiny fidgets scraping leather to plate though he did not wake. In the distance a large raven bird danced along a branch, beak clicking agitated by his master's unease.

Sleep had not come. Flickers of the past few weeks, of his travels within the frigid northern wasteland, had sunk deep into the tresses of his mind, rooting there and robbing him of any chance of sleep for the past several days. Bleary green hues blinked at his surroundings as within his head, his brain continued to replay the events over and over; hearing the cries of his comrades being torn asunder by the demanding Undead legions. He was a paladin and yet he couldn't save a single life, only watch in horror as their bodies were broken and then forced into reanimation, causing the man to have to rip their lives from them a second time. Taking other lives was against his morals, the influence of the death and destruction having caused much trauma within his being, going as far as to turn his hair as white as the snow he had travelled through.

Dry lips flushed with damp heat, licking shards of chapped skin reflexively as a light sheen of perspiration roused on slightly tanned flesh. A tiny cry whimpered in his throat, hands reflexively curling as his dream progressed. Ven.. where had he gone? One day he had been there, strong, unrelenting and infallible and the next he had been gone. It was only by Tamakki's intervention that he had not been slaughtered in Elwynn, ever since doubt and confusion had clouded his mind. Nervously Talani's head bobbed, mighty wings flaring as though trying to shield his Master. Impotent though he flapped fruitlessly, then folded wings as the lithe body stilled. Dark lashes cracked open, jade eyes unfocussed as he found himself looking into sheet metal, the sudden ache between his thighs alarming him.

Clouded hues flickered down to rest upon the stirring frame, watching Llytherian awaken before very gently he allowed his gloved digits to brush back some of the slick ebon strands. He was unable to save all of those lives in Icecrown but at the very least, he could attempt to protect this one. "You were shaking; it seems no one can have a restful night without dreaming in these times."

Surprisingly his eyes stung, unaware of the crystalline droplets gathering on long lashes. The dream had been as disturbing as it was arousing. On instinct he leant into the cool metal that caressed him, much akin to the little animal friends he had come to rely on more than his own kind over the years. Talani seeing his Master rousing tucked his head under his wing, chirring faintly as though to reassure the confused hunter he was still there. A flush dawned on cheeks as he realised the cause of his ache, arms wrapping around his hips to try to disguise the rather large bulge in tight leather breeches. "Lord Tama..." his voice sounded meek, hesitant, though it was seldom that he spoke at all. He had become the ever present shadow of the Paladin in the months that had passed, since first they had met, when he had picking him out of the pool of his own blood.

Tamakki 's brows knitted together upon noticing the drops of tears that slithered down the other's features, lofting digits once more to attempt to catch a few from falling to the earthen ground. "Another nightmare? I wish I could relieve you of them but it seems these days, I am hardly good for anything. Not for protecting people, not for saving lives - a shame to my class." A grimace pulled across his features as the memory surfaced of him holding the body of his comrades, his own tears flowing like rivers. Tirion had been forced to pull him away; they had barely managed to pry the young paladin from the clutches of the Scourge.

Seeking acceptance fingers crawled up the plate armour covering the other's chest, naive to the emotions of his fellow Sindorei. The ache, it refused to go and that one time, Ven he had... done things to him. Such memories renewed the heat in his cheeks, finally reaching the top of metal and looking up suddenly as he pulled fingertips away shyly, not having realised he was clinging to the other fervently. "Lord Tama... it... it hurts..." Tentatively he implored not sure what he should do about it.

Tamakki stared at him in puzzlement before eyes trailed downwards to the curve of leather, gazing at the spot as the cogs in his brain slowly turned in an agonizing manner. It hurt. Was Llytherian imploring that... well, somehow he had to take away the pain for him? The paladin had little knowledge of such things, though he knew of them because many of the men in his troop had referred to such disgraceful acts. However, in dire times like these it was his responsibility to find a way to at least relieve the burdens of one person; he swore he would protect this life right there and then. "Ah" he opened his mouth to begin, slightly confused as to how to start but he allowed his body to take over and gently rolled so that he hovered over the hunter, digits grasping at his belt to loosen the pressure.

Shy jade eyes watched from behind unruly dark strands, mottling sunlight giving it an almost violet lustre. It had alarmed him when first he had laid eyes upon the beleaguered paladin when the war worn men had returned from Northerend. Against his wishes the gentle man had persuaded him to stay in Orgrimmar and wait; fear having clawed its way into his mind that the other would never return. Just slightly his expression softened, reaching up to tentatively touch snowy strands.

Tamakki paused briefly in his fumbling to glance back up, rough green hues flickering to lock onto that of the hunter's before he mustered a sort of smile, at least attempting to put the other's mind at rest before his actions resumed. "Forgive me I'm not very skilled for this kind of thing, but..." Mumbling, he opened the belt and pried it, reaching for the leather next to attempt to work it down and free the other from being bound behind it.

Ironically for such a sheltered person it was possible the hunter had more knowledge of such acts, but he was far too shy to divulge the memories of the one time he had lain with another man. As clumsy fingers tried to work at leather he reached out hesitantly and took hold of the metal clad hand and pulled the glove gently away. Perhaps the act of bravado would surprise the paladin who was no doubt more used to the hunter keeping himself to himself and barely talking unless to the mighty Stormcrow perched some distance away. Yet he was always there, watching with his soft jade eyes, seeming to follow his every movement like some adoring pet. Need throbbed through him, squirming into the soft bed of leaves as he tried instead to take in the scents of the forest around them to distract himself.

Tamakki flexed the digits now free from the movement restricting gloves, turning them over to glance at the scars that now marred his knuckles. He forced his mind away before the memories could sweep him away into nightmares and focused on pulling down the hunter's leather britches. The paladin carefully set them aside before his practically ashen gaze looked down upon the other's now revealed arousal, both awed and perplexed by it as he tried to recall what he was supposed to do now. He looked back up to the hunter almost nervously, "You're... sure about this, right?"

Llytherian flushed as he found himself exposed, body arching up towards the paladin almost wantonly; beyond his knowledge or control as the remnants of the dream teased him. "It… it hurts Lord Tama… please..." Whether paladins all had such knowledge engrained into their minds was beyond him but in his scant interactions with others of his kind he knew that it had felt good when he was touched, oh so good and right. Nervously he ran fingertips reverently up the strong curves of metal encasing the arms that he trusted to protect him, to save him and now to help him. Fingertips grazed the back of his other's neck lightly, as though nothing more than a warmed breeze passing through the magic-soaked forest. Last time, last time there had been no metal. Dawning on this conclusion he tried to undo the armour, though he knew not how, only having worn leathers.

Tamakki paused as the other continued to work at his plate, trying to figure out what the hunter was attempting to do before he slowly realised he was meant to get rid of it. Carefully, he eased digits from the buckles and with a practiced ease, flicked open the clasps and allowed the breastplate to fall away, rolling off on the ground to the side where pauldrons were to soon join it. When it came to his leg guards, he paused again and lifted his hips so that the clasps on his trousers could be opened, pulling those away as well after a few moments of fumbling. Once he was clean of armour, he looked back to the other and very carefully reached out to grasp his member, such an object foreign to him as he had never done much to himself either but his body instructed him this was the right thing to do.

Llytherian hissed softly, startling the large bird from it's slumber, a few nervous beak clicks interspersing the ruffling of feathers as he eyed the two Sindorei suspiciously. Content nothing untoward was happening he took flight, soaring high into the warm morning air as his master's hands flailed. As though scared to touch flesh he finally rested hands on shoulders, short nails digging in as his swollen length was grasped. Heat and scars seemed to confuse him, as though below the cold armour he expected there to be more cold armour and not evidence that his Lord Protector was a being of flesh and blood. A tiny sobbing pant was released, a throb travelling below the other's palm as a little fluid leaked from his tip.

To anyone else it might have appeared to be a shock - the stark white hair - akin to that of the human prince of Lordaeron, but certainly not to the one currently writhing beneath him. The paladin's gaze watched him carefully for any signs of discomfort as he allowed his digits to grasp more firmly and begin a slow rhythm, rubbing up and down his shaft. "If it... feels bad, tell me... I ... don't know," he murmured softly, leaning over him so that snow white hair cascaded onto the other's shoulders and against his face in a cradling motion.

Limbs twitched fitfully, pulled this time by the warm hand engulfing his heated flesh, rather than the ghost of a dream. Shyness prevented him for asking further, after all perhaps the paladin thought as he once had that such acts were not to be engaged in. Pleasure, however, burnt away much of his body's restraints, rubbing up into the prone form above, soft leather gliding over exposed nubs. Strong hands that sent many an arrow into the depth of enemies fisted the ivory locks, trying as much as possible not to tug the surprisingly soft strands. Without warning he arched up and caught the other's lips, licking at them desperately as his body seemed to burn, barely realising what he was doing.

Tamakki paused briefly as his lips were claimed rather suddenly, the burst of warmth there ensnaring him and seeming to propel his actions further as he tilted enough to give access. A sort of hum left him as he continued to stroke the hunter's need with both caution and care. Kissing back at the soft lips that melted together with his own spurred him onwards giving him the confidence that he was doing the right thing. Of course anyone could guess the paladin had never indulged in such acts before and was nothing more than a fledgling in those areas but slowly the bird was straying from the nest and growing wings to fly with. Perhaps with the other by his side to keep him from falling, he too could learn of the even deeper desires and acts the body needed to thrive.

Shivering thighs parted, engulfing the Paladin's waist as forms were brought together, lost in the heat of the moment as dry leaves crushed below his writhing frame. Whilst smaller than the expanse of sinew that comprised the paladin Llytherian was still strong, flexing hips to rub fervently into his pelvis. Tiny sobbing cries were needle sharp, disturbing the harmony of the woods; anyone within half a mile no doubt able to catch wind of what was going on. Releasing his lips his head violently threw back, on the very edge of climax, nails frantically digging into ivory strands to warn him that if he didn't stop it would be all over.

Tamakki continued to rub him, resting his forehead against his shoulder with a few ragged breaths of his own. Hands started to tremble as the heat the other was emitting was getting even to the paladin himself. His spare hand cradled the back of his head, turning him back as he clamped his lips upon Llytherian's and drank up every sound that was emitted, desperately trying to relieve the other of his suffering in what ways he could. The garments that still clad him were obviously starting to soil, becoming questionable if the other had already climaxed himself and not even realized it, his grip tightened upon the other's arousal to help him release.

The hunter attacked lips with the fury only seen in the brief moments when the mighty creature that guarded him endlessly was endangered. Muffled sounds seemed to force themselves up the paladin's throat, by no means a quiet lover; inexperienced body only able to sing the pleasure he was feeling, not contain it. Firmly he thrust into the tight fist, the memories of a thousand ancestors ground into his bones, acting on instinct alone. Slick flesh seemed to move endlessly below the broader man until everything stilled and became rigid, a torrent of heat exploding between their abdomens. Sound escaped captured lips, something akin to a guttural groan emitting, throbbing flesh feeling utter relief as he climaxed.

Tamakki made a sort of hiss himself, though it was muffled by the clashing of their lips, fingertips still grasping and pulling until everything had been emptied from the other. Only then did the paladin's digits start to still enough to caress the warm flesh. With a grunt and a sharp exhale of air the paladin practically collapsed on him, fortunate that armour had been remove beforehand. Shoulders rose and fell as he tried to get a grip, slow in coming round due to the embarrassment of the act and the fact he had cum in his own clothing. This was soon wiped from his mind though as he glanced upon the face of the other; a genuine smile finally returning to his features, absent since his experiences in the frozen wastelands.

Llytherian panted raggedly, swimming in ecstasy, not having felt such release of tension since the last time so long ago. It never really occurred to him that he could touch himself - of course it would never have been the same. Remembering something from times passed he looked downwards, towards the non-descript underwear the paladin was wearing. "So..sometimes.. it's.. it's.. nice to.. to..." Flushed already from the pleasure roiling in his body he none-the-less still managed to darken in colour "to.. lick.. if it.. likes that..." Naively he tried to offer to take the paladin in his barely experienced mouth, remembering the salty taste that had followed the last time he had done that, knowing the other might feel like he did now.


End file.
